Brothers in Arms
by PeggsterLover
Summary: After Malevsky's 'warning', Jamie's suspicions lead him to delve deeper into Joe's death. However he could be closer to the truth than he thinks and could place himself and his brother in danger. Danny/Jamie brotherly bond. FINAL CHAPTER POSTED
1. Prologue

_Ok, so here's my next story – some of you who read Risky Decisions will have seen a little preview of this, so hopefully it's up to expectations. Now I have just drawn my own conclusions about Malevsky's involvement in Joe's death so I hope what I wrote sounds plausible. _

_Summary: After Malevsky's 'warning', Jamie's suspicions lead him to delve deeper into Joe's death. However he could be closer to the truth than he thinks and could place himself and his brother in danger._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jamie couldn't stop thinking about what Malevsky had said to him outside the gym.

_"Just make sure you're careful, it can be dangerous out here."_

Was it a friendly piece of advice? Or was there something more sinister behind it? Jamie sat in his apartment, beer in hand, lost in deep thought about what it was that felt 'off' about the detective.

He considered asking Danny; after all, Malevsky had mentioned knowing him, so maybe he might know something that could help Jamie figure out what was going on. However, a moment later, he scrapped that thought. His brother had enough on his own plate – being a lead detective, dealing with his time in Iraq, looking after Jack and Sean. The man didn't need to be dragged into his younger brothers troubles as well. Even if Jamie was vague about it, he still knew that Danny would want to know more.

Jamie brought his thoughts back from his brother to Malevsky. Could he know something about Joe's death? Or even worse, could he have somehow been involved? Either way, Jamie was determined to find out. He knew that the deeper he went, the more dangerous it became. It was Joe's investigation that probably got him killed. But if it meant bringing his brothers killer to justice, he was willing to take that risk.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_So there was the prologue… hoping it was ok! Lol remember to drop me a review to let me know what you thought :)_

_Much love_

_x_


	2. Step One: Abduction

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying this one so far. This is where the plot heats up a bit… well I'd like to think it does… lol_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

For the next few days, Jamie continued his search for the truth. The further along he went, the more wary he found himself becoming. He was constantly – yet subtly – watching over his shoulder and being prepared for anything. He tried to make sure that Danny didn't notice; he knew the second he found out, the twenty questions would start.

He saw Malevsky a few times at the station and around the city. Every time, he would have that smug look on his face; it was almost as if he knew something that Jamie didn't. The feeling that arose inside Jamie each time he saw it caused him to feel ill. Each time he saw that look, Malevsky's words floated around in the back of Jamie's mind.

"…_it can be dangerous out here…"_

Jamie knew how dangerous it could be working as a cop. Hell, he knew better than anyone. With his grandfather, father and two brothers all having worked in the same line, he knew full well how many times families would be sitting at home waiting for their loved ones to return from work safely. He had lost count the amount of times he had seen Linda fretting over Danny's safety during a tough case. However, despite all that, Jamie felt that there was some deeper meaning to that comment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

One night, Jamie was sitting in his apartment watching a game when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Danny." He saw the caller ID and was relieved to see his brother's name.

"Hey kid, how's things?"

"Pretty good yeah, everything ok?" Jamie was wondering why he was calling so out of the blue.

"Yeah, fine. Look I was just wondering if you fancied going for a beer. Been a while since a shouted you a round and besides, we still gotta have that rematch after I kicked your ass at pool last time."

"Ah, you remembered that." Jamie gave a small snigger.

"I figured you were hoping I'd forget. Not wanting to get humiliated by your big brother again."

"Yeah whatever."

"So I'll meet ya there in, say, half an hour?"

"Sure, see ya then." Jamie hung up the phone and sighed. After all he had been going through lately, it was going to be nice being able to sit with his brother and have some time to relax. He finished his drink and headed out to their usual bar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Linda honey, I'm just gonna meet Jamie for a beer." He gave his wife a kiss as he headed to the front door.

"Alright babe. Don't be too late though, you've gotta get up early tomorrow to pick up the kids from my moms ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted as he walked away. He reached the door, but when he opened it, someone was on the other side.

"Detective Reagan. Just who I was looking for."

"Malevsky? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. It's about your brother Jamie."

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Danny stepped outside onto the front steps. As he did, Malevsky took a step towards him and Danny soon felt the barrel of a gun jabbing into his side. Malevsky leaned forward to whisper into Danny's ear.

"Close the door and don't try anything, Reagan. If you don't do as I say, you'll never see your kids again."

Danny's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. I have someone over at your in-law's house. They're waiting outside and just one phone call says goodbye to those two little boys. Got it?" Danny nodded and closed the front door. "Good. Now we're gonna get into your car and we're gonna drive. Follow my instructions to where I want to go. Ok?" Danny nodded again. "Alright. Now move."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNN… What does Malevsky want with Danny? Will he be ok? What does this have to do with Jamie's investigations into Joe's death?_

_Wait and see! (That is, if you're interested… lol)_

_Much love_

_x_


	3. Step Two: Reeling Him In

_So here's the next instalment… hope it's up to your expectations so far :) _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jamie arrived at the bar and waited for Danny to arrive. He was used to this. His brother may have been a good and efficient detective, but when it came to social catch ups, if Linda wasn't with him, he was always late. Their Grandpa always chewed him out for it but nothing ever changed. He sighed and decided to order a drink while he waited. After a short while, rain picked up outside and seconds later his phone rang.

"Danny, where are you?"

"Hey kid, look my car decided to be a pain in the ass and break down on the way. Could you come get me?"

"Typical." Jamie shook his head. "Sure, where are you?"

"It gave out just by the old hall not too far from the bar. The weather is terrible though, so I'm just waiting inside the hall."

"Alright I'll be there soon." Jamie hung up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Danny looked up at Malevsky as he ended the call and shoved the Blackberry into his pocket. "Bite me." He watched the other man walk away and began to pull against the ropes that kept his wrists firmly secured to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "So, seeing as it seems like the perfect time for small talk, wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

Malevsky turned back to Danny. "Of course." He mocked politeness and began to slowly make his way towards the detective. "You may or may not know, but Jamie has been doing a little bit of his own research into your brother's death."

"What? Jamie?" Danny was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Seems he got approached by some people who knew something about Joe and his investigations into the Blue Templar."

This also threw Danny off. Joe had been investigating the Templar too? "Ok, so Jamie has been looking into finding what happened to Joe. Why does that warrant this?" Danny gave a small tug at the ropes to emphasise his point.

"Well, for some bizarre reason, he seems to be suspicious of me."

"You?"

"Yes."

"And should he?" Danny asked. Malevsky looked at him and seconds later it dawned on him. "You son of a bitch…" Danny's breathing became laboured as his anger rose.

"Sticks and stones, Reagan." Malevsky smirked as he watched the detective become engulfed in rage.

"So this is your plan?" Danny managed to get out.

"Pretty much." Malevsky shrugged. "Your brother knows too much. He has to be taken care of. And you? Well you have always been a thorn in my side, to be perfectly honest. But there was no way I could get Jamie here by myself. That's why I needed your help."

The younger detective couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man who killed Joe now wanted to kill Jamie and he had abducted Danny to be bait. His thoughts changed to his dad. The man had already lost one child. Was he now about to lose two more? And Erin – was she going to have to face the loss of her two remaining brothers? He wished he could stand up and strangle Malevsky himself. The man had already torn apart their lives once, now he was about to do it again. He could only wait for Jamie to arrive and both men to be killed. He had unintentionally signed his brothers and his own death warrants. He glared up at Malevsky who smiled back. That only made him want to hit the man even more. He was about to hurl another insult at Malevsky when they heard a car outside. Danny's stomach did flips. He wanted to shout out to Jamie, tell him to just run and leave him.

"Ah, here comes the man of the hour." Malevsky said, pure evil pouring from his voice. He pulled something from his pocket. "And, just so you don't try to warn him, as any decent brother would…" Danny found his head yanked backwards and a cloth shoved up against his nose and mouth. While Danny fought, Malevsky continued. "After all, wouldn't want you to see your precious little brother bite the dust, would we?" Danny looked up at Malevsky and the last thing he saw was the man's evil smirk before the darkness claimed him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Please don't kill me for leaving it here… You all should know by now I like to keep my readers on the edge of their seat… I hope this is working the same way! _

_So what will happen when Jamie arrives? Will Malevsky succeed in destroying the Reagan family yet again? *insert cheesy trailer voice* Find out next time on Brothers in Arms! _

_Sorry… couldn't resist! _

_Much love_

_x_


	4. Death Of Another Brother

_Here comes Jamie! :)_

_By the way, just so you know, obviously Danny didn't call Jamie like that willingly – I think when you're tied to a chair, someone has a gun on you and is threatening the lives of your little boys, I think maybe he might be forced to go along with it :P just sayin_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jamie pulled up outside the hall next to Danny's car and made his way to the building. The rain had died down slightly but he turned his walk into a jog anyway. He reached the door and entered.

"Danny?" he gave his head a shake to rid his hair of some water. "Danny, you here?" he looked around, walking forward towards the main hall. When he reached the door, he saw his brother. "Danny!" he ran across the room to where Danny was tied to a chair, his head lulled forward and his body motionless. He gently brought his hand to Danny's face, lifting his chin to look at him. His eyes were shut and he was completely unresponsive as Jamie said his name again. He was about to untie him when he heard a voice from behind him. A voice that had haunted him with six words for the past week.

"Hello Jamie." He spun around to see Malevsky standing over him with a gun.

"Malevsky? What the hell?"

The gun's aim moved from Jamie to Danny. "Stand up." Jamie obliged, not wanting to risk any more harm to his brother.

"What did you do to him?"

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about what I'm _going_ to do. To the both of you." The gun was now pointing back in Jamie's direction.

"What?" Jamie had never felt such a mixture fear and confusion. For a few moments, he stood in stunned silence while he tried to figure out what was going on until all his muddled thoughts came together and it hit him like a truck. "Oh my God…"

"And… there it is." Malevsky smiled his evil smile at Jamie as he watched the younger man realise what was happening.

Jamie was having trouble comprehending the situation. "All this time? I was right this whole time? You knew who killed Joe?"

"Jamie, of course I know who did it. I suppose you could say I know him, very well." He winked at Jamie whose eyes widened.

"No…" Jamie understood what he was saying. "You son of a bitch! You killed him!" Jamie couldn't stop himself. He launched himself at Malevsky, who rewarded him with a swift punch to the gut. He collapsed to the floor, his breath forced out of him.

"Well I'll say! You Reagan boys certainly are alike. I tell ya…" Malevsky crouched down next to Jamie, grabbing him by the chin to force him to look up. "Your brother Danny? I swear he would have ripped my head off had he not been tied to that chair." Jamie moved his eyes to Danny, who had still not moved since he first found him. Malevsky let go of Jamie suddenly and rose, the gun pointing back at the younger Reagan. "Get up. Now!" Jamie slowly got to his feet, his arms up in defeat. As he stood there, waiting for his death, he saw Malevsky's gaze drifting between him and Danny. "Hmm… who to kill first?" he aimed the gun at Jamie's head. "Do I kill you first and then Danny?" he moved the guns aim to the unconscious detective. "Or do I make you watch the death of another brother first?"

Jamie took in a sharp breath and before he knew what he was doing, he threw his fist in Malevsky's direction. It caught the older man in the cheek, dazing him temporarily, but he recovered quickly and threw his fist at Jamie, who stumbled back as it hit his jaw. Spitting out the blood forming in his mouth, Jamie swung again. Malevsky ducked to the ground to avoid it, however Jamie swiftly kicked out and caught the man's face with his foot, sending him onto his back. Before Malevsky could return to his feet, Jamie threw himself on top of him and began his assault again. His knuckles began to bleed from the amount of hits he delivered to the detective – no one who killed Joe, kidnapped Danny and then tried to destroy the Reagan family was going to get away with it. Not on his watch. Jamie may have been the youngest of the three Reagan children, however he was overtly protective of his family and would go to the ends of the earth to protect them. This time was no exception.

As Jamie lifted his fist for what seemed like the one hundredth time, Malevsky gathered his strength and head-butted him, causing the younger man to lose his balance and fall back. As he hit the ground, he looked to his right. A few feet away, lying near Danny's chair was Malevsky's gun; it must have fallen during the scuffle. He saw Malevsky climbing to his feet and preparing to make a run for it, so Jamie crawled as quickly as he could across the floor. Racing for the gun, he glanced around, seeing Malevsky preparing to hurl himself for the weapon. Both reached out for it, however only one hand reached the gun first.

**BANG!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Who got shot? Did Malevsky beat Jamie to the gun? Did the youngest Reagan manage to defeat their attacker?_

_Either way, I hope you're enjoying this up to now! Don't forget if you get chance to drop me a review, let me know what you think!_

_Much love_

_x_


	5. Over?

_Just gonna go straight into this one :) _

_Enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jamie just managed to roll out of the way as the man's lifeless body fell to the ground. He took a few seconds to gather his breath and make sure that Malevsky was definitely dead before standing up and approaching his brother.

"Danny?" he spoke up as he crouched next to him, beginning to untie the ropes around his wrists. Danny's still unconscious body began to fall forward once he was freed, so Jamie had to be quick to catch him. "Come on, Danny? Wake up man." Jamie tried to coax his brother back to consciousness, however his eyes remained shut. Had it not been for the soft rising and falling of his chest, Jamie might have worried that Malevsky did more than simply knock him out. After a few more tries, it seemed like Danny was going to be out for a while longer, so Jamie decided to carry him to the car. It was slightly awkward at first, but once Jamie had adjusted to the weight on his shoulders, he began to make his way out. It had stopped raining by then, however the floor was still wet, so Jamie walked carefully across the path to make sure he didn't slip and drop his brother.

Once they reached Jamie's car, he placed Danny into the back seat, making sure that he was comfortable before climbing into the driver's seat and heading to his apartment. He considered taking him back to his own home; however he could picture Linda's horrified face as she opened the door to see her brother-in-law, with a split lip, carrying her unconscious husband on his shoulders. He decided to call her from his place.

When they had reached the apartment, Jamie once again threw Danny over his shoulders and slowly but surely managed to carry him up. Laying him gently on the sofa, Jamie grabbed a pillow and propped his brother's head up. He could imagine Malevsky would have told him everything so he would probably be pissed enough when he woke up. Jamie didn't want to add an aching neck to the list of reasons for Danny to be mad at him. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed some ice from the freezer and placed it on his lower lip, reaching out for his cell phone.

"Hello?" Linda answered after a few moments.

"Hey, Linda, it's Jamie."

"Jamie, is everything ok?"

"Uh…" Jamie contemplated what and how he would tell her. "I just wanted to let you know, I got Danny round at my place."

"Oh ok, thank, but can you tell him to get home as soon as possible?"

Jamie paused. He considered lying to her, but he knew his sister-in-law. She would find out and would be majorly annoyed for them not telling her. "Well, that's the thing. He's…" he really didn't know how to tell her.

"He's what? Jamie, he's ok isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just unconscious."

"What?" the shock in Linda's voice was evident. "He got into a fight at the bar didn't he?"

"No, nothing like that. He…" he took in a deep breath. "Some guy was after me, so he took Danny as a way to reel me in, I guess." He knew it was blunt, but he didn't know how else to tell her. The line was silent. "Look, before you say anything, he's fine. Not a scratch on him."

"I'm coming over."

"Linda, honestly, he's fine. It's best that you stay there, just to be safe. Once he's awake, I'm gonna bring him home and you can fret over him then, ok? He'll be stressed enough when he wakes up. Just stay there ok? Please?"

Jamie could hear Linda preparing to argue back but then she sighed. "Fine. Just keep me posted."

"I promise." Jamie hung up the phone and looked to his brother. Danny was beginning to stir so he walked across to the sofa. "You ok, Danny?"

"Jamie?" Danny's eyes were still unfocused from the drug. "Are you ok? Malevsky…"

"Malevsky's dead, Danny." Jamie interrupted, sitting on the chair next to him.

"What?" Danny tried to sit up.

"Look, don't worry about him ok. The main thing is, we're both alive. He's not."

Danny looked at his brother and saw the cut lip and the bruise that was forming around his right eye. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Takes more than a few punches to take out a Reagan, right?"

Danny gave a small smile then his face turned to horror. "Jamie… my boys…"

"What?"

"Malevsky… When he got me, he said if I didn't do as he said, someone was waiting outside Linda's parents house and they'd do something to them…" Danny was beginning to stress. He couldn't afford to let anything happen to his children. He would never forgive himself. Jamie's eyes widened.

"I'll go right now. You stay here, I'll go and if I see anything off, I'll bring them here. Ok? Don't worry, they're gonna be safe." Jamie grabbed his jacket and gun before running out of the door, leaving Danny to sit and pray that Jack and Sean were alright.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Jamie reached the house, he saw no one around. There were no unfamiliar cars, no people loitering around looking suspicious. He wandered up to the door when he saw something in the road that caught his eye. At the kerb of the road, opposite the house, was a rectangle of dry tarmac. A car had been parked there during the rain earlier. Right opposite Linda's parents house. Almost as if someone had been waiting. Looking through the window of the house, he saw Jack and Sean sitting at the sofa playing a video game and then Linda's father walking into the room. The boys then ran out of the room and presumably went to bed.

Jamie didn't understand. The boys and Linda's parents were all safe. But surely whoever it was that was waiting wouldn't have just upped and left when they didn't hear anything from Malevsky. Something felt off about it.

Then it hit him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_20 minutes earlier_

Craig looked at his watch. He hadn't heard anything from Malevsky since before he went for the older son. He had said he would call to let him know when the job was done.

"_Alright, here's what's gonna happen." Malevsky had told him. "I'll go grab Danny, take him to the hall. I'll get Jamie there and kill the pair of them. Once it's done, I'll call you. Until then, you wait outside that house. If anything goes wrong with Danny, I'll call you and that's when you go in and get the kids. Understood?" _

"_Perfectly."_

"_Now, if anything else happens, and I don't contact you at all, assume the worst. Worst case scenario, the Reagan's get the upper hand, I end up dead, and I know that they'll end up back at Jamie's apartment." He handed Craig a piece of paper with an address on. "Go here and you'll no doubt find both of them there. Take them out. Got it?"_

_Craig nodded and climbed into his car._

Malevsky hadn't contacted him. Nothing to say get the kids, nothing to say that the brothers were dead. It was time to 'assume the worst'. He turned the engine over and pulled out, heading to Jamie's apartment to finish the job.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_So there ya go… it's not quite over for our boys yet…_

_Will Danny be ok? Will Jamie reach the apartment in time? Or will he arrive to find Danny's dead body? _


	6. Finishng The Job

_Ok, I guess I should have written in something about why Jamie didn't take Danny to the hospital. I don't know why I didn't think of that… LOL __Just a short one this time. Hope you enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny had stood up once he was semi stable and began to pace the room, waiting to hear from Jamie. His boys had to be ok. Hopefully, the guy would have given up and left. He decided to get a drink, walking across to the kitchen and reaching into the cupboard for a glass. As he stood back up straight, he realised something didn't feel right. He paused, feeling that someone was behind him, however before he had the chance to turn around, he felt a hand clamp down across his mouth and a gun was pushed up against his temple. The glass fell to the floor, smashing as Danny felt hot breath against his ear.

"Is your brother here?" a rough voice whispered. Danny shook his head. "Now why don't I believe you?" Craig gave a scoff and began to turn Danny around, with hopes of catching Jamie by surprise. As he did, however, Danny forced his elbow back into his ribs causing the hand over his mouth to loosen and he was able to wriggle free of the grasp. He spun around, punching Craig in the cheek then again on the other cheek. His attacker recovered quickly however and delivered a swift kick to Danny's stomach knocking the wind out of him and in his still drug-influenced state, he stumbled backwards. Looking up, he saw Craig charging at him so he quickly ducked out of the way, causing the other man to almost collide with the wall. As he spun around, Danny swung his fist around again, yet this time, Craig was quicker than the detective and ducked. While he was bent over, he ran at Danny, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing him backwards. The pair crashed through Jamie's coffee table and landed on the floor as Craig continued his assault on Danny, throwing punches repeatedly.

After receiving several blows to his face, Danny managed to roll them over, climbing on top of the other man and giving one strong punch before scrambling to his feet and making a run for the kitchen. Grabbing a knife, he turned to find his attacker standing once more. He charged at the man, swinging the knife around once he was close enough. Craig ducked and as he straightened back up, he brought his fist up against Danny's jaw, causing the detectives head to snap back, at the same time kicking his leg out at Danny's feet. The younger man fell to the floor and the blade slipped from his hand, but was quickly grabbed by Craig. As Danny struggled back to his feet, rough hands grabbed his collar, lifting him up, and he was pulled across the room and forced against the wall, his feet no longer touching the floor. His back hit it with such force that the breath was once again knocked from his lungs, causing him to gasp for air as he gripped at the arm that was now attempting to slice his throat. He tried head-butting his attacker, however it did not work, only making Craig more determined to end the detectives life.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_There we have it! Will Jamie get back in time to save his brother? _

_Much love_

_x_


	7. What's Not Replaceable

_Here's the final chapter, hope __it wraps up the story ok for you and I hope you've enjoyed it!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jamie's car screeched to a halt outside the apartments and he rushed up the stairs to his home, pulling out his gun along the way. When he reached the door, he found it unlocked and immediately threw it open.

He saw the two men. Danny pinned to the wall by another man who was trying to drive a knife into his brother's neck. Raising his gun, he aimed it at the man's head.

Danny hadn't seen his younger brother yet, so the gunshot caused him to jump. He was unsure what had happened, however when the grip on his shirt disappeared and he felt himself falling, he realised.

Jamie couldn't reach his brother in time to stop him from falling, but was at his side in an instant. He studied the injuries that Danny sustained – a cut above his right eye, blood dripped from his nose, his lip was badly split and his left cheek was red and beginning to swell. His eyes were closed, but he was still conscious, merely getting his breath after the horrific past moments.

"Danny?" Jamie watched as his brother looked up at him.

"You… are dead…" Danny breathed, before giving a small smirk. Jamie was amazed that after what he had been through, he retained his sense of humour. But he understood what his brother meant. Thanks to Jamie's secret investigations, Danny had been kidnapped and then almost killed.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"My boys…"

"They're fine, Danny. Safe and sound with the in-laws." Jamie watched Danny sigh with relief as he sat him down on the sofa. The older brother looked at the coffee table, that was now in pieces on the floor.

"Sorry about that…" he motioned to it. Jamie saw it and scoffed.

"C'mon. You think that's bad? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Danny, despite being in the state he was, lifted his hand and smacked the back of Jamie's head. Both men laughed. "But seriously, a coffee table is replaceable. A brother isn't." Jamie looked and Danny and both men smiled as they remembered Joe. They had finally discovered his killer and exacted true revenge on him; however neither felt one hundred percent content. It hadn't and wouldn't bring their brother back. Jamie continued to wipe the blood from Danny's face and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Fire away."

"No more secret investigations ok?" Danny gave Jamie a serious look. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Jamie nodded and sipped his beer. He didn't say anything to Danny, but deep down he had felt that Joe had been watching out for them as they brought his killer to justice. Jamie only hoped that he could rest peacefully now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_There we have it. Hope this was a good story and that you all enjoyed it._

_Thanks for taking the time yet again to read one of my many stories :P_

_Much love_

_x_


End file.
